Naturaleza Obligada
by ladygon
Summary: Sherlock es un indomable omega que no desea ni unirse, ni tener hijos con nadie, pero será encerrado y obligado a tener su celo. En su lucha contra la naturaleza, comprobará, que esta suele ser devastadora cuando es obligada y que arrasa con cualquier idiota en su camino. Spolier tercera temporada. Johnlock, mención Mystrade.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son del mundo de Sherlock Holmes.

Mi primer omegaverse. Mundo conocido por los fics de este fandom de fanfiction, así que agradezco a las/os escritores de los omegaverse por su influencia. Me hicieron fan.

Spolier tercera temporada, aunque la verdad es tan poco, que yo personalmente, no lo considero spolier, pero como otros pueden considerarlo, aviso porsi XD.

**NATURALEZA OBLIGADA**

**Por Ladygon**

Estaba encerrado. Sherlock Holmes, detective infalible, estaba en una habitación sin ventanas salvo una especie de ventanal grandote de observación muy arriba, casi pegado al techo, y una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta. Era un lugar muy alto y más o menos espacioso. También había un pequeño cuarto con puerta corrediza, demasiado pequeño: era el baño y no tenía tina, sino una pequeña regadera.

-¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Qué pretendes ahora con esto!- gritaba furioso Sherlock.

La habitación donde estaba parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción: era la típica donde estaba encerrado un espécimen extraterrestre, de donde los militares lo observaban desde una sala arriba en lo alto. Concluyó que el ventanal debía ser a prueba de balas y muy resistente. Asimismo, también concluyó, sentirse como un alien; sensación nada agradable.

El ventanal de espejo- como los usados en las interrogaciones- se iluminó y apareció su hermano, como siempre, con ese porte de superioridad tan característica de él. A su lado, había una mujer sentada en una especie de tablero de controles. Mirando desde arriba parecía más superior.

-Estarás aquí unos días. Tienes víveres de sobra. Puedes relajarte. Ahí tienes unos libros para leer si te apetece- le responde todo normal.

Sherlock se enfurece más con esa actitud.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! Deberías tratarte esa manía secuestradora tuya ¡No pienso quedarme aquí! ¡Estoy ocupado!- reclama a su hermano mayor- Además, no soy ningún alien para que me trates de esta forma.

-De eso no estamos muy seguros- Mycroft vio la mueca de disgusto de su hermano- Lo siento mucho Sherlock- dijo con aires cansados- te quedaras aquí hasta tu próximo celo.

La palabra "celo" tuvo una reacción traicionera en Sherlock como nunca experimentada en él. Sintió terror y ese terror lo proyectó en toda la habitación- celda en la cual estaba. Abrió la boca, quedó sin aire, se llevó la mano al pecho, pues creyó que el corazón se le salía. Toda esta reacción mientras su cerebro procesaba el significado de esa palabra en boca de su hermano. Ató cabos y sus piernas flaquearon.

-¡No!- gritó casi en un chillido.

-¡Quién!- volvió a gritar casi al instante con los ojos nublados.

-John- fue la simple respuesta de su hermano.

Sherlock pestañó un par de veces y recuperó su compostura, pues no creyó lo que escuchaba por lo ridículo que parecía.

-¿John? ¿Bromeas?- apenas preguntó eso se arrepintió.

No podía ser de otra forma, más que una broma, pero su hermano no bromeaba menos en algo como esto. Comenzó a confundirse viendo posibilidades.

-¡Ah!, mi pequeño y tonto hermanito. Claro que es John, no puede ser ningún otro, tú lo sabes- dice Mycroft con lentitud.

-¿Estás loco? John está casado y tiene una bebé ¡Es imposible! ¡Por qué ahora!

-Porque pronto cumplirás cuarenta y no estás unido, ni embarazado. Ya es hora que lo estés.

-¡Tú tampoco te has embarazado y eres más viejo que yo!- le gritó con cizaña.

-Esto no se trata de mí, además yo sí, estoy unido- dijo Mycroft con su frialdad.

-Pero no puedo unirme a John, ni a nadie. No lo necesito. Déjate de estupideces, ya hemos hablado al respecto muchas veces y creo que lo tienes claro. No voy a unirme, ni a tener hijos- Sherlock trató de sonar razonable, pero no le resultó.

-Sí, lo harás- miró a su hermano decidido- No tienes opción, porque te obligaré.

El menor volvió a quedar sin aire, pero esta vez no se notó tanto.

-Jamás te perdonaré si me haces esto Mycroft, dejarás de ser mi hermano- lo dijo decidido.

Mycroft miró el suelo donde golpeó su paraguas.

-Lo sé, pero tú me obligaste a esto. Era lógico que siendo tú un omega y John siendo un alfa, se unieran, en vez de eso, John se casó con una beta y tiene una hija beta. Si esto pasa, también las vacas deberían volar.

-John la eligió a ella- y su tono mostró amargura.

-¿Y por qué fue eso? Si tú hubieras levantado un solo dedo para atraerlo, un solo dedo- recalcó con su dedo índice levantado- nunca la hubiera elegido, pero tuviste que ser Sherlock "El Indomable" y bueno, ya tienes las consecuencias. No solo no estás unido a él, sino que ahora tendré que unirlos a la fuerza.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Sherlock avanzó un paso, aunque poco servía.

-Sí, tengo, lo prometí a mami. Prometí que te uniría a la fuerza, sino lo hacías voluntariamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por supuesto, ella!- dijo Sherlock con voz despectiva- Entonces cualquiera sirve, no tiene que ser John- su voz fue neutral.

-¡Ah! ¡El sacrificio!, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- Mycroft dijo con voz teatral.

Sherlock se removió incómodo y bajó un segundo su vista del techo, luego la alzó hacia las alturas.

-Lo siento mucho hermanito, pero tiene que ser John- continuó Mycroft- Nuestra madre puso muy en claro las condiciones de esta promesa. Si no encontrabas a nadie con quien ser feliz, entonces, yo no tendría que hacer nada, ni siquiera obligarte, pero si había alguien que pudiera hacerte feliz, debía obligarte a unirte a ese alguien. Mami no es tonta Sherlock, sabía que tú me odiarías por lo que voy a hacer y puso esa restricción, aumentado mis probabilidades de no cumplir con esto. Lamentablemente para mí y alegremente para ti, o como quieras verlo, existe ese alguien que puede hacerte feliz y ese alguien es nada menos que John, por lo tanto, será con él con quien te unirás y tendrás tus hijos.

Sherlock quedó atónito y por primera vez vio lo inevitable. Mycroft lo haría, no habría nada ni nadie que lo impidiera… salvo.

-No puedes obligarme. Me mataré antes de pertenecer a alguien.

-No seas estúpido- fue la respuesta despectiva de Mycroft.

Ahora sí que Sherlock sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos ¿Cómo no iba a saber que Mycroft tenía todo bajo control? Solo quedaba algo, pero era tonto pensar que funcionaría, era poco producente y acabaría con la poca dignidad que tenía. Definitivamente, no suplicaría.

-Bien hecho- dijo Mycroft- Eres un Holmes después de todo.

Lo último parecía ser dicho con orgullo, pero eso no era posible según el escepticismo de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué pasará con Mary?- Sherlock quiso saber.

-Lo que suele suceder cuando alguien se entromete donde no debe. Ella sabía los riesgos cuando entró en la vida de John. Es más, es una estúpida por entrar a un juego donde iba a perder de todas formas, tarde o temprano ustedes acabarían juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Eso no…

-Los papeles del divorcio están listos. Yo mismo se los llevaré para que los firme, con la firma de John, por supuesto, ya estampada en las hojas. En cuanto a la bebé beta, tendrán custodia compartida. Si ella trata de escapar con la niña, será acusada de secuestro, como corresponde, y se le quitará la custodia, pero esos son detalles que le explicaré a ella luego, además de la pensión.

Sherlock no podía creerlo.

-John no…

-Firmará, por Dios Sherlock, me suplicará firmarlos.

No podía ser.

-Ahora te dejo. Sé bueno y prepárate. Traeré a John en el momento indicado. No te extrañará mucho estos tres días de ausencia que permanecerás aquí sin supresores. Calculo tres días para tu celo. Adiós Sherlock, nos vemos pronto- se oscurece el vidrio brindado.

-¡MYCROFT!- gritó con desespero.

Aterrorizado totalmente, tenía tres días antes de su celo y Mycroft nunca se equivocaba. Tantos años con supresores, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ellos con cierto nivel. Al dejarlos, experimentaría una baja rápida de la dosis, incluso, podría tener un periodo de abstinencia que gatillaría un celo más intenso al normal. De solo pensarlo, la carne se le ponía de gallina. No, John no podrá evitarlo, ni él, ni nadie. Su madre siempre había insistido en que no ocultara su naturaleza omega y había llegado al punto de amarrar a Mycroft con una promesa. Lo tenían bien planeado.

Era cierto, John suplicaría firmar los papeles cuando sienta su olor y tampoco lo extrañaría en esos tres días de ausencia, porque hace una semana no lo veía, a veces pasaban semanas, un mes, sin verlo a causa de su vida de casado. En cambio él, se había sumergido en las drogas, cigarrillos, parches de nicotina y sobredosis de supresores, para olvidarlo. Las drogas las mantenía a raya, pues no quería avalanchas de reclamos como la última vez. De eso ya un buen tiempo.

John en su dicha de casado, era feliz, ignorante del dolor de Sherlock, el cual se tragaba su miseria, siendo feliz, porque John era feliz. Era tan absurdo todo, que Sherlock se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos, sentado en la gran cama, único mueble, además de las repisas de libros. Permanecería así un largo rato, antes de darse cuenta que solo quedaban dos días: cuando los síntomas de abstinencias comenzaron a golpearlo. Pasaría los próximos dos días, en continua agonía por la desintoxicación de todos los químicos en su sangre. Esto no le permitió visualizar ningún escape, si es que había alguno, cosa poco probable viniendo del artífice de su hermano más genio.

Mycroft mandó por John al tercer día. No fue nada difícil traerlo, solo envió el auto y ya. Se puso algo difícil cuando le pasó los papeles de divorcio.

-Necesito que huelas algo- dijo con simpleza Mycroft y abrió una pequeñísima ventana de la puerta.

El olor lo azotó, estremeciendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¡No!, ¿quién?- preguntó John.

-Curioso, fue lo mismo que preguntó él- le respondió Mycroft- Otra razón más para comprobarlo: son el uno para el otro. Mira por la ventanilla.

John con la boca hecha agua vio a Sherlock, moviéndose por la habitación, tratando de mantener algo de sus ropas puestas, sudando y respirando con dificultad.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Sherlock!- trató de meter la mano por la pequeña ventana.

Mycroft tomó a John y lo alejó.

-¡No John, vete ahora mismo!- Sherlock se acercó a la ventanilla, pero supo que cometió un error.

Los dos se vieron con ojos asombrados. El olor del alfa también golpeó a Sherlock. Este último, retrocedió casi al instante, quedando parado a unos pasos lejos de la puerta. No pensaba bien, quizás debía mojarse en el baño para quitarse la calentura insoportable, pero al buscarlo con la vista no lo encontró ¿Había desaparecido? Recordó, entonces, que estaba cerrado desde que comenzó a sentirse caliente, al parecer, la puerta corrediza estaba controlada. Su mente se nubló. La poca ropa que tenía, le ardió y se la sacó como si quemara. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que había hecho.

John miró a ese Sherlock desnudo y se lamió los labios varias veces.

-Firma- dijo con suavidad Mycroft- y será todo tuyo.

-Mycroft…- John sentía las piernas flaquear.

-Firma- repitió- lo deseas. Siempre lo has deseado.

Ese aroma volvió con fuerza y lo azotó sin piedad. Todo su ser alfa reprimido salió con igual intensidad con la que salió el ser omega, igualmente reprimido. Mycroft lo supo.

-Está sufriendo, John, tu omega está sufriendo y todo por tu culpa. Se supone debías protegerlo y permanecer con él ¿Qué quieres hacer?

John soltó el aire y llevó la mano a su pecho como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran golpeado físicamente.

-Lo quiero… déjame… firmar…- se pasa otra vez la lengua por los labios.

-Bien, aquí tienes- dijo Mycroft, extendiéndole el documento.

John se inclinó sobre una mesita puesta por el hermano con anterioridad y comenzó a firmar apurado los documentos, sin leerlos. Podría haber firmado su acta de defunción y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Cuando terminó, soltó el lápiz con mano temblorosa y con ojos vidriosos miró a Mycroft.

-Por favor, Mycroft- le suplicó.

Sherlock vio la puerta abrirse y fue alejándose, retrocediendo con rapidez, hasta que la pared del lado opuesto lo detuvo. Su espalda húmeda por la transpiración, quedó pegada al muro al igual que las palmas de sus manos, como tratando de sostenerse para no caer al piso. El aroma del alfa emanó una calentura nacida de su bajo vientre, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Una pisada, dos pisadas y John estuvo dentro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él con un golpe seco y Sherlock no pudo sostenerse.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el omega al no poder aguantarlo.

Ni Sherlock Holmes podría resistir tanto. El celo se presentó con un líquido acuoso, bajando por sus piernas desde su entrada hasta derramarse en el piso. Sus extremidades flaquearon. Se deslizó por la pared hacia el suelo, con la mirada fija en John, donde terminó sentado, con las piernas abiertas.

-Sher…- John no pudo decir más, porque se abalanzó sobre él desesperado.

Lo abrazó ahí en el suelo y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Sherlock, respirando aquel perfume. Un quejido delicioso salió de esa bella boca. El sonido lo estremeció de pies a cabeza y lo hizo suspirar a él también, casi al segundo de haberlo escuchado: era sincronización. Sonrió y pasó su lengua traviesa por ese hombro, otro quejido y otro suspiro. No se iba a detener. Con esa determinación decidió mirarlo de frente. Separó su cara del deseado cuello, tomó ese rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos adormilados por el deseo. Trató de mantener su vista lo más que pudo, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil lograrlo. Finalmente, Sherlock lo miró como deseaba.

John vio un brillo exquisito, en aquellas grandes pupilas puestas sobre él, pero realmente no lo miraban.

-Sherlock- llamó el doctor.

Intentó detenerlo con ambas manos, pero John le sonrió. Todo estaba bien.

-John…- y su voz desfalleció al igual que sus manos que lo retenían.

El alfa lo besó con dulzura y otro quejido salió de esa boca, el cual comió con hambre. Se apartó un poco de él y lo tomó del suelo con su fuerza de alfa, aumentado por las olas de hormonas, y lo depositó con suavidad en la cama boca arriba. Se volvió a apartar para ver el más sensual espectáculo que había visto en su vida: Sherlock se retorcía, desnudo encima de la cama, agarrando, estrujando la colcha entre sus manos, moviéndose con desesperación y erotismo.

-Jooooohn, Joooohn- llamaba, mientras el líquido mojaba sus muslos interiores.

John quedó maravillado al ver ese cuerpo sonrosado, llamándolo. La ropa le quemó y comenzó a quitársela mientras se subía sobre ese cuerpo caliente. Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en ese dulce cuello y pegó unas lamidas, lo que le dio un dolor en la parte baja del abdomen.

-John, por favoooor.

-Sherlock.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y sus cuerpos se restregaron o frotaron más por inercia. John acarició el glúteo para tomar posición dentro de él. Puso una pierna de Sherlock en su hombro. Pasó la mano por el muslo interior y se la mojó con el lubricante natural. Quedó mirando su mano para luego lamer su palma y besar a Sherlock para compartir esa esencia. Entonces, mientras lo besaba, entró en él. Estaba caliente y aunque estuviera lubricado apretaba de una forma deliciosa.

-Ah, increíble- se deslizó hasta el fondo- ¡Dios! Ah, estooo…

-¡Aaaaaah!- Sherlock arqueó su cuerpo al recibirlo y enterró sus dedos en la espalda del otro.

John le chupeteó la barbilla mientras lo sacaba y metía otra vez. Sherlock volvió a arquearse y volvió a gritar de placer. Aaaaah le encantó, era su omega quien respondía a cada uno de sus estímulos. Su omega, su maravilloso e increíble omega. No había nadie como él. Su muy deseado omega, ¿cuánto tiempo que lo había deseado?, desde el principio, desde que lo conoció, lo ha deseado y por fin lo tenía, era suyo, suyooo ¡Cómo pudo elegirla a ella! ¡Fue un estúpido! ¡No había comparación!

-Mío, míoooo- gemía en su oído, mientras lo lengüeteaba en el cuello.

-Ah, John, John, sí, ah, tuyo, aaaaaaaaaaah- volvió a arquearse por la estocada.

-Te quiero Sherlock, mi amor- volvió a darle otra estocada- perdóname- besó su rostro.

"Perdóname por no elegirte antes. No hay comparación… Ahora lo veo… Eso no era amor… Esto es amor". La voz de los pensamientos de John, fueron leídas por su amado como si ya estuvieran conectados, y es que sus almas lo estaban desde hace mucho, pues nacieron para ello.

-Joooohn…- lloriqueó de emoción Sherlock.

Las lágrimas caían por su fino rostro carmesí cuando sintió la fuerte mordida en su cuello, formando el lazo místico que los uniría.

-¡Sííííííí!- gimió el omega.

John enterró más los dientes y la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida. El orgasmo los azotó con fuerza y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sacudirse. Los aromas, olores se mezclaron junto con los gritos, gruñidos y quejidos. El palpitar de la sangre dentro de sus cuerpos, de sus sexos y de la herida, estimulaba y adormecía ese éxtasis.

Los chorros comenzaron a ser expulsados derramándose en el interior con potencia y en el exterior. El hinchamiento del nudo, provocó una nueva sacudida y un nuevo orgasmo que los elevó hasta el desmayo.

Abrazados con fuerza, permanecieron unidos, pegados, pues no deseaban ser separados nunca más. Nunca más en esta vida o en la otra. Sus vidas desde ahora habían cambiado. No solo por el evento y el acto de unión entre un alfa y un omega, el cual era para siempre e irrompible, sino también, por el acto de un hermano en dirección a una casa en los suburbios, con un maletín a su lado.

El teléfono de Mycroft sonó. Un video fue enviado. Los quejidos del video inundaron el asiento de atrás del auto. Su chofer miró por el espejo retrovisor y entonces, él detuvo el video.

-Perfecto, esto firmará los papeles más rápido- dijo Mycroft con su característico tono práctico y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su exquisito traje.

A los tres días de sexo continuo, los chicos todavía tenían ganas. Permanecían inertes durante el tiempo donde estaban pegados y se hacían suaves caricias con rostros cansados, pero satisfechos y muy felices. Duraron dos días más, el celo de Sherlock fue demasiado intenso a causa de la represión inmisericorde que hizo, provocando que la liberación fuera devastadora.

-Dele dos días más- dijo Mycroft con simpleza.

-¿Señor? El celo va en retroceso, no es necesario…

-Quiero asegurarme que quede embarazado. Libere el afrodisiaco.

-Podrían morir si los fuerza demasiado. Están muy débiles.

-Pues, se lo merecen- golpea el piso con el paraguas- Digamos que es un castigo por ser cabezotas y un par de idiotas sin remedio.

Anthea mira el dejo de molestia que tiene en sus ojos su jefe y sin ninguna otra observación, liberó el gas dentro de la habitación controlada. El efecto fue casi de inmediato, fue como si gatillara un segundo celo a Sherlock, lo que obtuvo toda una reacción en cadena. Sin embargo, la actuación era más queda, producto del cansancio y mucho más mecánica, ayudados por el reflejo erótico del espejo por la actuación de ambos.

Mycroft se retiró de la sala de controles, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

-Tenga al equipo de paramédicos listos para emergencias.

-Como ordene señor- Anthea sonrió sin que su jefe la viera y volvió a su trabajo de monitoreo.

El equipo de emergencias no fue necesario, pero sí, mucha agua y descanso. Sherlock necesitó una semana completa para recuperarse, la misma semana que duró su celo. A John le tomó solo dos días, pues era el alfa fuerte y debía proteger a su omega. Apenas terminó el celo de Sherlock y antes de desmayarse, otra vez, después de tantas veces, John le pidió, más bien, le ordenó a Mycroft, que los trasladaran al 221B de Baker Street. Fue un alivio el despertar en la habitación de Sherlock, en la cama de Sherlock, en casa de Sherlock que desde ese día volvería a ser su hogar para siempre junto a su hijo, pues estaba seguro de que su omega estaba embarazado.

Se casaron en una pequeña iglesia, sin pompas ni platillos, una reunión con familiares y amigos más cercanos. Mycroft no fue invitado, Sherlock todavía no lo perdonaba, de hecho fue el castigo de Mycroft, pero este otro no le interesaba la ceremonia, así que no era tan castigo como se lo hizo ver Sherlock a John. John por otro lado, sí, pensaba que era un castigo para el hermano mayor. La otra faltante a la boda fue, por supuesto, la ex de John. En resumen asistieron: Greg, la señora Hudson, Molly, los padres de Sherlock (la mami se salvó milagrosamente de la ira, la falta solo se anotó en la larga lista que tenía Sherlock sobre su madre) y Harriet, quien esta vez fue aunque no hubiera barra libre, porque ella no se perdería esta boda por nada del mundo.

Había otra razón por la que Mycroft no fue a la boda y es que el celo de Sherlock había gatillado su propio celo. Ese día después de hacer firmar a Mary el divorcio- el mismo día del celo de Sherlock- al llegar a su casa por la noche, se sintió extraño. Entonces, miró el calendario casi por inercia. Todavía no era su período y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Apurado tomó su celular y marcó un número. Debía encerrarse y no permitir… sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando escuchó el celular, al cual había marcado, dentro de su casa.

-¿Para qué me llamabas?- pregunta Lestrade en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Greg!- casi chilló, tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

Dio un par de pasos.

-Mmmmh, hueles muy rico- dijo el inspector aspirando, profundamente.

Demasiado tarde.

El hijo de Sherlock no estaría solo, pues tendría un primito de compañía en el hijo de Mycroft. Claro que eso no lo supo Mycroft cuando enojado, después de tres días de su propio celo, y dos para ponerse al corriente de sus asuntos, ordenó a Anthea, darle una dosis de afrodisíacos a esos dos mientras estaban encerrados. Tampoco sabría que en un futuro, no muy lejano, los primitos serían aquellos encargados de juntarlos. Juntar a esos hermanos, igualmente, tan testarudos como idiotas.

**Fin.-**


End file.
